


A Sunday in Winter

by Homerun15



Series: Chub Live! Sunshine!! [5]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Body Positive, Chubby, Chubby Dia, Chubby Kanan, Chubby Mari, F/F, Fluff, Minor Angst, Spooning, Weight Gain, chubby kids - mentioned, mention of weight gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 02:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16507835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Homerun15/pseuds/Homerun15
Summary: Kanan asks Dia to come hang out with her on a pretty uneventful Sunday in January.





	A Sunday in Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Instead of studying for upcoming exams, I wrote this! please enjoy!

It was a boring and calm Sunday in January, and Kanan was bored. It was an oddly cold day and Kanan’s desire for exercise was at an all-time low, not that it was very high these days to begin with. With her dad’s diving shop being closed for the season, she really had nothing to do but laze around her house. So, she texts Dia, her girlfriend to come over, and she quickly responded that she would be over soon, with food. It appeared that someone else was bored too. 

While waiting, Kanan contemplates what led up to her and Dia ending up in their current size, and it starts with Mari. Kanan and Dia spent a lot of time with an already chubby Mari in their childhood. It seems that being around a rich girl that loves food results in her having chubby friends. This had a slight effect on Chika and You growing up, but it wasn’t quite like the effect Mari had Dia and Kanan. They never really stopped growing, until Mari left for Italy, then both Kanan and Dia dropped quite a bit of weight, returning to a thinner size. Then Mari came back, and she was just as, if not chubbier than when she left. Once they made up around midsummer, Kanan and Dia seemed to plump back up and their old habits continued as if they never really left. A few weeks later, Kanan and Dia started dating, and this only amplified their habits. 

Now, Kanan was lazing her 220-pound body on her couch, waiting for her equally chubby girlfriend to arrive with more nourishment. Kanan was very much a pear-shaped person. She had the thickest thighs in aqours and had quite a belly to compliment said thighs. While waiting, she had wrapped herself up in the available blankets, and was lying down on her couch. She was in a Kanan-roll when Dia arrived. 

“Kanan, what are you doing?” Dia said as she walked in, taking off her jacket and shoes, revealing her loose shirt and yoga pants. 

“Being warm,” Kanan responded, attempting to sit up in her covered form to get a good look at Dia.

Dia was pretty top-heavy, having one of the biggest bellies in aqours, as well as a sizable bust. She plopped herself down next to the now upright Kanan-roll, which was slowly losing layers, revealing the soft sweats underneath. Dia then pulled out the food she got from the convenience store. She had both salty and sweet foods, preferences for Kanan and Dia respectively. They rearranged themselves so that Dia was lying between Kanan’s thighs, and Kanan was leaning on the armrest of her couch. Kanan was giving Dia a belly rub as she ate her sweets. As a reward for her rubs, Dia would lift food to Kanan for her so she could continue rubbing her belly without being interrupted. They talked about school, and the other members of aqours. Then Dia lowered her shoulders a bit, arms squishing up against her equally squishy sides.

“Kanan…” Dia said, mouth slightly full, hanging her head back to look at Kanan.

“Mmm? What is it Dia?” Is what Dia thinks Kanan said, her mouth was pretty full at the moment, she looked down at Dia, causing her double chin to pop out. 

“Well…given both our sizes as well as everyone in aqours, including Ruby, has gotten rather…um…plushier,” Dia swallowed what she was eating, “Can we win Love Live?” Dia asked.

It was a fair question. While aqours wasn’t the only plus-sized idol group, the other entrants they know of had all fallen off the leader boards, including Saint Snow. As the only one remaining, they faced tough competition. 

“I’m just worried that we’ll have to diet and do a lot of practice to work up more stamina, and…” Kanan could see that Dia was losing her usual composure pretty quickly, she could tell this had been eating at Dia for a while, Kanan grabbed Dia’s belly to stop her.

“Whoa, whoa! Slow down there Dia!” Kanan said, trying to calm down her girlfriend, “We’ll be fine! Just relax for a minute!” Kanan said, lightly shaking Dia, once she calmed down a bit, Kanan continued, “Dia, we’ve made it this far by our abilities and self-confidence, our size doesn’t matter. If anything, it just means we have to put in a little more effort than other groups. So, just relax! As long as we can keep up with practice, and we have the stamina to do it, we can do anything!” Dia rolled over so that she was facing Kanan. She wrapped her plush arms around Kanan’s plush torso, burying her head in Kanan’s breasts. Kanan did her best to wrap her arms around Dia. They sat like this for a while.

“Kanan…I…” Dia said, raising her head, which Kanan responded by shoving a sweet roll into Dia’s mouth, startling Dia. Once Dia swallowed it, Dia seemed to be more of herself, “Kanan! What was that for!?”

“Sorry! I just wanted to stop the feelings train before it got too bad!” Kanan said, rubbing Dia’s back, “Let’s just relax and enjoy this day together! Just you and me, ok?” Dia smiled, before shoving chip into her girlfriend’s mouth. Kanan chewed and swallowed before smiling. From there, they fell back into a comfortable mode, talking about nothing important, just happy to be with each other. Eventually, they ran out of food. Kanan was kneading Dia’s belly and Dia was giving Kanan’s thighs a jiggle, which she could tell was making Kanan hold back giggles. 

A few more hours passed, and at this point both of them had fallen asleep. They had rearranged slightly before this, with Kanan as the big spoon, arms placed around Dia’s big belly. Dia was leaning up against Kanan as the little spoon, feeling her soft body rub against hers. They were fat, happy and could also totally pull off an idol costume that left their belly exposed. They had the skill to work around their sizes, and the self-confidence to pull it off without worry. Dia knew that now, and wouldn’t let anyone stop her from seeing this collective dream realized.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this, please leave kudos or a comment! I hope Kanan and Dia didn't seem too off base.


End file.
